Bayarmaa
Bayarmaa (nicknamed "Bay") was a young Tibetan woman and the wife of Oz. She was a werewolf capable of controlling her transformation.Retreat, Part Two Biography Bayarmaa lived in the Tibetan monastery monastery that the warlock Dragomir sent Oz to to learn how to suppress his werewolf transformations. When Oz woke up naked in a cage inside the monastery, Bayarmaa brought him butter tea, and together they meditated. Oz went back to Sunnydale thinking he had his werewolf side under control, but returned to Tibet when he found he did not. When he was ready to give in to his wolf side Bayarmaa stopped him and told him about the original Tibetan religion Bon. Together they studied the religion and built their own traditions based on seeing the spiritual life in all things in the world. Using this to gain a more wholesome means of control over their lycanthropy, they taught their method to other werewolves who came to the monastery. When one of their old students, Monroe, came to hold views similar to Veruca, Bay transformed and defended herself and Oz against Monroe when he tried to attack them. Oz and Bayarmaa eventually became involved, and they married. Bay gave birth to their son Kelden. Battle against the Twilight Organization When the Slayer Organization was teleported to the monastery, looking for a way to rid themselves of their magic that Twilight was using to track them, Bayarmaa served all the new arrivals butter tea and suggested a tour of the monastery's surroundings. Oz and Bay were willing to teach the Slayer army their method of control, but Bay stressed the danger of not following the method properly. She also seemed critical of Willow's magic use, telling her "not teleporting submarines" was a good first step in giving up magic. She did not hesitate in defending herself with a knife against one Monroe's followers who ambushed them during the walk, reacting before Buffy or any of the others could. When the Twilight Group tracked the Slayer Organisation to the monastery, Willow expressed anger at going through with the method to lose her magic and thus being unable to defend them against Twilight. Bayarmaa asked her who had the right to be angry given that it was them who brought an army to her peaceful home.Retreat, Part Four Though she was not dressed in combat gear, Oz retrieved a wounded Bayarmaa from the battle field against the Twilight Group. Buffy deducted that the chants to lose their magic were an invocation to summon three Wrathful goddesses. Buffy and Willow were unable to read the Tibetan scrolls, but Bayarmaa told them they could use their anger to invoke the goddesses, which succeeded. Later, Bayarmaa told Oz that "they" shouldn't have come, but did not specify when Oz asked if she meant the goddesses or Buffy and the rest.Retreat, Part Five After the battle, Oz assured Willow that despite her injuries Bayarmaa would be okay.Turbulence Behind the Scenes *Artist Georges Jeanty based her appearance on Dichen Lachman, who played Sierra on Joss Whedon's TV series Dollhouse. Q&A with Georges Jeanty Session 4 Appearances *''Retreat (part 2, 3, 4, 5) *Turbulence'' References Category:Females Category:Werewolves and primals Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Mothers Category:Tibet residents Category:Slayer Organization allies